Leap of Faith
by Angel of Hell 13
Summary: 7th Chapter. A little bit of Kenneth and Francie fluff.
1. Leap of Faith

Title: Leap of Faith

Author: Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Summary: just… something… S/V

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing. (If I did I would be having a nice Spring Break with Michael Vaughn)

Set After: Q & A

A/N:  I am taking a break on the sequel to Alive and Missing... thought the people who read it would like to know.  
  


  
~~~One less call to answer

Feeling full of despair

Don't think I can get through it

Just on last prayer~~~  
  
**Vaughn POV  
                When Jack first told me she was alive and on her way to Mt. Sebacio, my heart leapt with joy. All I thought was that when she gets back, I am going to say screw protocol and hug her (in public if I have to) and I might even say 'fuck them' and kiss her.  
                Then he decides to tell me about his conversation with Sydney right before she left.  
                (I should tell you Weiss is standing right next to me)  
  
****_*Flashback*  
                Jack shuts his car door and moves a bit towards Sydney who walks up to him, holding a blanket around herself.  
                "What happened to you? The plane is ready to take you to Italy. You need to go now." He told her urgently.  
                Sydney gave him a small nod. "I know. But I needed to see you first. Dad, I just drove a car into the ocean. I knew the police were waiting for me. I used the air from the tires... I was breathing underwater for ten minutes before I started to swim. And as that car started to fill with water, I knew what my mother had done in the same situation. Dad, she could have planned that accident."  
                He looks at her. "Sydney."  
                "It makes sense... She was deceitful... she was cruel, ruthless, and in Rambaldi's prophecy he uses details... like that DNA sequencing..." Her voice cracks. "Dad, I inherited that. I mean it's either mom or me..." She pauses. "I know it's not me." The next pause is long and filled with questions and mixed up answers. "Mom's alive. I know it."  
_****_*End of Flashback*  
  
                I looked at Jack as if he has three heads.  
                He notices, "Sydney and I... well, she mostly, wants to look for Laura." He continued. "For now, we three are in a little trouble as is."  
                "Why?" Weiss finally popped in.  
                "Kidnapping..." Jack paused. "I could go on and on, but that would waste time. Yes, they are not going to make that big a deal, but I'm just warning you that there could be a suspension at the least."  
                "Thanks." I said. I am amazed that a week or two ago I was terrified of the man, now, suddenly I was happy to be working with him... yeah, it got me close to Sydney, but hey.  
                He took a last look at us, gave a nod and walked away.  
                Weiss threw his yo-yo around in his hands.  
                "God, not that damn yo-yo again." I laughed and walked into my office and sat down.  
                Weiss flipped it down and then did his rock-the-cradle. "How do you feel about getting a suspension from Sydney's case?" He asked.  
                "What?" I looked up at him. "One, we are not sure that I am suspended yet. Two, why would I 'feel' anything?"  
                "Cause you are so damn 'head over heals, over the top, and all that other shit' in love with her." Weiss accused... yeah, he got it right, but it's still an accusation to him at least.  
                "Not this again." I said trying to sound agitated. It didn't work.  
                Weiss laughed... and I mean laughed... "Admit it... it's not like I'm going to tell Devlin or Jack about it."  
                I smiled and then laughed. "They were right." I sighed and looked at the papers on my desk. "I am too emotionally attached."  
                "God, don't you get it." Weiss took a seat on the chair opposite me and leaned on the desk, looking me straight in the eye. "That's the part that's so great. I've seen how other handlers and agents are. They don't give a shit about each other... Sydney and you do. The other agents, they mess up and get so frustrated that they make another mistake. Sydney... all she does is turn to you. God man, you're her Guardian Angel remember?" He gave me a smile.  
                "She's more of one then I am." I told him. He just stood up.  
                "Man, just do me one favor next time you do see her, whenever that will be..." Weiss went towards the door and turned around.  
                "And what would that be?" I asked looking up at him.  
                He grabbed the door handle and went to close it, but turned and said. "Either tell her you love her, or give her a kiss. I don't care which, just get it over with." He closed the door completely._**

~~~Searching for the answer

Nobody seems to care

Oh how I wish that you were here

Beside me

To wipe away my tears~~~

**Sydney's POV**

**                When I had gotten off the jet and viewed Nt. Sebacio, I thought when I get back I am going to get everything settled… I am going to have that meeting with Sloane that he wanted so badly. I am going to get prepped for another mission and then get my counter mission. I will side-track this plan only once, for the fact that wherever we are (even in public) I am going to either kiss or at least hug Vaughn.**

                Then I find myself waiting for him in the warehouse after being briefed for an SD-6 mission. He's late and that's not a good sign. Maybe it will have to wait.

                When I heard his foot-steps my pulse started to race. And when I felt his hand on my shoulder, turning me around, my heart gained its own speed. The shock in his eyes registered and relief fled through them. I swear that he could hear my heart pound as he put his arms around me. As he pulled me into the hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I can check 'Hug Vaughn' off the list.

                The hug lasted a minute or two then he pulled back a bit. My arms stayed around his neck and his hands stayed at my waist.

                "You're alive…" He whispered softly.

                "I thought my dad told you already…" I was shaking a little and prayed he didn't notice it.

                "He did… I just couldn't really believe him until I saw you for myself." His voice had gotten louder and my arms fell to my sides. When his hands left my waist it was cold. "Your dad also told me about your mom." Vaughn looked down then back at me again. The thing was that he wasn't looking me straight in the eye; he was focusing more on my eyebrow. "That you want to look for her." He finished.

                "Yeah." That's all I could say. I didn't want to discuss work. I don't want to discuss anything to do with SD-6 or my mother. I wanna be back in that hug.

                "Well, were working on a way for you to find her. Your dad is going to tell Sloane… why don't I tell you your counter mission now." Vaughn stated.

                About ten minutes later he was sitting in the one chair in the warehouse and I was plopped on a crate.

                "That it?" I asked with a yawn.

                "Yeah." He smiled shyly. God, that smile could make anyone catch their breath.

                "Ok." I jumped from the crate and started to leave. "Gotta go. I'll see you." My heart screamed at me to go back, but my feet and mind knew better. Then I heard his foot-steps behind me.

~~~Waiting for the answer

Remembering times we would share

Somehow I feel you here beside me

Even though your not there~~~

**Vaughn POV**

**                The thought that entered my head when I watched her go was 'you didn't listen to Weiss, either tell her or kiss her. You didn't do anything.'**

                I'm a fool. I'm a fool for following her.

                "Sydney." I watched as she stopped and I walked the rest of the distance to her.

                When she turned around I lost all knowledge of the English language.

                She noticed my silence and looked me in the eye. "What?" She wasn't annoyed or anything… she was just patient. God, I love her.

                "Umm… I… just…" Oh, hell. I took her by the shoulders and slammed my lips onto hers. At first I didn't think she was going to respond… then she parted her lips.

                Her arms moved around my neck as mine slid around her waist.

                If we could have stayed that way forever I'd gladly take the opportunity. But the need for air made me pull back.

                Our arms stayed where they were, our foreheads rested against each other, both of us breathing heavily.

                I felt her fingertips on the nape of my neck and I felt as if I had traveled to the moon and back.

                I finally broke the silence. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that." I smiled slightly.

                She returned it and told me. "Ditto." My smile widened. "You know we're gonna have to keep this a secret."

                "I'm fine with that… as the secret contains you in it… I'm fine." I pulled back from her when I heard a ringing.

                "Shit. I knew I forgot something." She muttered as she pulled out her cell phone. "Hello… hey sweetie… no… right now?... yeah I'll be there soon… bye." She smiled sweetly. "Francie needs some help moving into her new apartment."

                "Oh yeah… I forgot you told me she was moving." I nodded.

                "Yeah. It was either Charlie or Francie moving, so she decided that she would." Sydney explained. She smiled. "I'll see you when I get back." Her lips met mine again in a sweet kiss.

                "Be careful." I said as she started to leave.

                "I always am." She smiled and opened the door, leaving me standing there and staring, smiling.

~~~Right there

And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through

And I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you

And I'll remember when you told me

I could trust in you~~~

**Sydney's POV**

**                He kissed me. That was my only thought as I walked up the steps to my apartment.**

                "Francie!" I yelled as I walked inside.

 She came out of the bedroom with a box in her hands. "Hey." She smiled. "Sorry to call, but I really need help." A confused look came across her face. "I didn't interrupt anything did I, cause if I did…" This time she looked worried.

                "No… you didn't." I lied. A small lie, but a lie.

                "Ok." Francie gave me a hug. "I called Dixon, because he's got the station wagon… we need the room for the boxes."

                "Ok." I told her. As if on cue Dixon's blue station wagon pulled up.

                "Hey you two!" He called as we walked out.

                "Hey!" We both laughed.

                He kissed each of us on the cheek. "We all ready?" When he saw the boxes inside he added. "I guess you guys are…"

                "Yeah. Let's go…" Francie grabbed a box.

                We had decided that Francie would put a few boxes in her car and Dixon and I would take the station wagon.

                Me and him were on the road when he broke our silence.

                "You're glowing again." He smiled.

                "What?" I asked, very confused. The last time he said that was after Danny proposed.

                "You're glowing. Like after Danny proposed. You had that glow. Remember?" He seemed a bit worried at the mention of Danny.

                I smiled. "Yeah, I remember. So what?"

                "Your glowing again… who is it?" Dixon smiled.

                "There is nobody and I am not glowing." I argued.

                "Want me to ask Francie?" He pointed out his window to Francie, who was right beside us. He rolled down his window. "Francie!" She noticed him and the passenger side window opened.

                "What?!" She yelled.

                "When Sydney got home, was she glowing in that happy sort of way?" Dixon asked her, yelled to her.

                "Totally." She put the window back up.

                "I rest my case." The rest of the way we were silent.

                So, I was glowing. I was happy, for once. I can't tell anyone about it, yeah, but I can wait for the day SD-6 is gone. At least, I think I can.

~~~And it's a leap of faith  
When you believe there's someone out there  
It's a leap of faith

When you believe that someone cares  
And when I call out to you  
Will you be right there~~~

A/N – I might continue this one… I don't know yet… tell me if you want me too, or not.


	2. Save The Best For Last

_A/N – Song is Save the Best for Last – Vanessa Williams._

_           I don't speak Italian so please don't say anything about how terrible I do. And just so you know, when something is in ( ) is means that it's the translation or at least what it is supposed to say._

~~~Sometimes the snow comes down in June 

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon 

I see the passion in your eyes 

Sometimes it's all a big surprise 

'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish 

You'd tell me this was love 

It's not the way I hoped or how I planned 

But somehow it's enough~~~

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                "So… what was the glow talk about?" Francie pushed her night stand next to her new bed.**

                "Sydney was glowing and is glowing and won't tell me what she is glowing about." Dixon stated with a laugh.

                I followed them as they left the bedroom to the living room. Smiling as I helped them move the couch to where Francie wanted it.

                "Sydney! Tell us now!" Francie demanded. She moved towards one of the boxes labeled 'Living Room' and cut it open. Inside were candles and figurines that Francie's mom had given her.

                "No, because I have no clue what you are talking about." Yeah, I was lying, but when didn't I lie to them?

                "Let's leave Sydney alone. When she's ready she'll tell us." Dixon gave me that smile that told me that he was going to torture me on the plane tonight with questions.

                "Fine… so where is the bank sending you two tonight anyway?" Francie asked.

                I wonder how Francie would react if I just came out and said 'Francie we are going to Rome.'… well… that will never happen, so why think about it.

                "New York." I heard Dixon answer her.

                "That's good. Maybe you can get some shopping in Syd." Francie joked. "How about I go get something to drink? What do you want?"

                "Coke is fine for me." I told her. She knew that.

                "Doesn't matter. I'll take Coke." Dixon smiled as Francie left. "Ready for Rome?" He collapsed on the couch and I sat next to him.

                "Do I have a choice?" I laughed as he picked up one of Francie's old magazines. While he read I started to think about the last time I had been to Rome. With Vaughn. I keep wondering what it would have been like if we had actually gone to Trattoria de Nardi. The thing that got me wishing that we could go one day is that he was so persistent about it.

**_*Flashback*_**

So, I was thinking, we're in Rome which is the same city as Trattoria de Nardi.

What's that?

Well, it's my favorite restaurant in the world.

Yeah?

Yeah.

So, I was thinking, later tonight when we get the code key, maybe we can check it out?

What, the restaurant?

Yeah. Well, it's almost too good not to.

Unless SD-6 spots us there and has us killed.

Well, the food's so good it's almost worth the risk.

Next time we're in Rome, Trattoria de Nardi.

I'd like that.

**_*End Flashback*_**

****

                "I'm back." Francie pushed the door open. I jumped up and out of my thoughts and helped her with one of her two bags.

                "What'd you get?" I asked smiling, trying not to show her what I was thinking.

                "I got Coke, Orange soda, wine for tonight, plastic cups because nothing is out of its box yet." Francie started to take out the wine and cups.

                "So we better start unpacking then." I said moving to one of the boxes.

~~~All of the nights you came to me 

When some silly girl had set you free 

You wondered how you'd make it through 

I wondered what was wrong with you~~~

**Vaughn's POV**

**                "Hey man, wake up." Weiss ran his hand in front of my face.**

                "Huh?" At first I had no clue what was going on… then I remembered I was sitting at my desk, fiddling with that damn coin again.

                "If you're worried about Sydney, don't be." He sat down in the chair opposite my desk.

                "Why not?" I was confused by this. He never told me not to worry.

                "Because me and you have to go to Rome. You told Sydney that tomorrow night, when she has the chip, someone posing as Room Service will go to her hotel room at 11:00 right?" I nod and he continues. "Say hello to Room Service." I watch his hand point at each of us and then fall to the arm of the chair.

                "You don't seem too happy…" I notice, confused.

                "I'm not. I hate Rome, plus it's gonna be with you all worried about Sydney." He adds. "You better not bring that damn coin with you or else I will throw it off the plane." He said it with a straight face, which surprised me.

                I smiled which made him smile too. "It's a deal if you don't bring the yo-yo."

                He reached out and shook my hand.

                "Deal." We both said.

                He sat back. "You ever gonna tell me what happened?" I must have looked very confused because he continued. "Remember? The 'either tell her or kiss her' thing?"

                "Oh yeah." I said looking back to my desk.

                "You didn't do either did you?" Weiss leaned on my desk.

                "No, I kissed her." I whispered, scared Haladki might be on the other side of that door listening.

                "Thank God!" Weiss let out a sigh.

                We both jumped when the door opened two seconds later.

                Haladki walked in carrying two folders and handed one to each of us.

                "Hey Steve-y." Weiss smiled opening the folder he was given. I did the same.

                "What is this?" I asked looking at the folder.

                "Your tickets, passports, whatever you need to go to Rome. Devlin's not able to quiz you on this mission so he asked me to give you them." He muttered.

                "Aww… you've been demoted to messenger boy huh?" Weiss and I laughed.

                Haladki muttered something that sounded like 'asshole' and left the room.

                "So… ready for Rome?"

~~~'Cause how could you give your love to someone else 

And share your dreams with me 

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for 

Is the one thing you can't see~~~

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                The plane ride was fine. Even though I was sitting next to a man who grilled me with questions on why I had been glowing a few hours ago.**

                "Do they have to make me wear these damn things?" I yelled to Dixon from the bathroom. The disguises they made me wear were just too… sluttish? I guess you could call them that. This time the dress was short and dark blue. It fell right above my knees. Marshall had given me a necklace so that I could keep in contact with Dixon. I wouldn't turn it on until I wasn't in the same room as him.

                I heard Dixon laugh at my comment. "Be glad they are letting you keep your hair brown."

                "Yeah yeah." I muttered brushing my hair back so that half was up in a pony-tail and the other half was down. I opened the door and smiled when Dixon held out his arm to me.

                The mansion was the party was being held was huge. So was the guard taking names.

                "Nome? (Name)" The guard picked up a pen.

                "Maxwell Louis." Dixon said in his Italian accent.

                The guard looked up and down the list. "Continuare in. (Continue in)" He pointed to the doors.

                When we got into the ballroom Dixon leaned down to speak to me. "We have twenty minutes to spare. Why don't you go get something to eat or drink while I go find some things out." He left me there to go 'mingle'.

                As I walked around I noticed that a lot of people were speaking to each other in English. Also that some of the songs were English.

                "Scusa me. (Excuse me)" A voice came from behind me. I turned around when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I caught my breath when I saw Vaughn.

                "Perchè siete qui? (Why are you here?)" I asked looking at him amazed. He pointed to my necklace with a question on his face. "Non è su. (It is not on)"

                "Possiamo parlare in inglese. (We can speak in English)" He smiled at me.

                "Fine." I smiled back and took a sip of the drink I'd been holding. "Like I asked before, Why are you here?"

                "Weiss and I are your contacts." He whispered pointing to Weiss who was flirting with a waitress. "Can't leave him alone for two seconds."

                "Ok, that's the reason you're in Rome… why are you here at this party?" I smiled in a teasing way.

                He blushed. And I mean blushed one of those cute blushes. "I couldn't wait to see you. Plus, it's the perfect place to dance without having out covers blown." He held out his hand and saw that I hesitated. "Look behind me." I did like he said and saw Dixon watching and nodding smiling. He mouthed 'Go for it' and I smiled. "What happened?"

                "Dixon told me something." I told him taking his hand. We made our way out onto the dance floor and listened to the music as we slow danced. "Why do so many people talk in English and they are playing English music too?"

                "I don't know. Do you really want to complain?" He whispered. I could feel his breath on my ear and I was in heaven.

~~~And now we're standing face to face 

Isn't this world a crazy place 

Just when I thought our chance had passed 

You go and save the best for last ~~~

**Vaughn's POV**

**                The first thing I noticed when I saw her was that she didn't change the color of her hair. The dress she wore and the way she wore it drew stares from some other men and yeah, you can say that I was jealous. I was extremely jealous.**

                So, I did what any guy would do. Show them who she's with.

                After the small bit of Italian I find myself dancing with her. Her head is resting on my shoulder and I have my eyes closed, feeling her hair on my cheek.

                "You know that Dixon is watching us contently…" I whispered to her. "And Weiss is looking too."

                Sydney looked up at me, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Let them watch then." She leaned in and kissed me.

                Yeah it wasn't the first kiss… but come on. This is Sydney Bristow we are talking about.

                I drew back and smiled at her. "What will Dixon say?" I teased and looked behind her to one of the clocks. "You better go."

                She smiled, gave me a small kiss and ran off. And I find myself praying it was 11:00 already.

                "That was quite a show." Weiss puts a hand on my shoulder. "Now all you have to do is wait for 11:00."

                I sighed and followed him out the door.

~~~Sometimes the snow comes down in June

Sometimes the sun goes `round the moon

Just when I thought out chance had passed

You go and save the best for last

You went and saved the best for last~~~


	3. I Am Your Angel

A/N – Song is 'I Am Your Angel' – Celine Dion and R. Kelly

~~~ No mountains too high

For you to climb  
All you have to do

Is have some climbing faith  
No rivers too wide

For you to make it across  
All you have to do

Is believe it when you pray~~~

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                "You okay?" Dixon asked me looking at the scratch I had that went from my wrist to about a quarter up my arm. It wasn't that big.**

                "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. It really hurt like hell.

                "So… who was the guy you were dancing with?" Dixon smiled.

                "Just… a guy who asked me to dance." I lied. He's not 'just a guy'. He'll never be 'just a guy'.

                "Okay, I won't push it." He said standing up. "Wash up that cut and go to bed." With a kiss on the cheek he left.

                I got up and went into the bathroom. "Shit." I whispered harshly when I put some water on the scrape. As I was washing the cut the water turned a light red from the blood. After I finished I shut the water off and went back into the bedroom. Turning my arm around in my other hand I inspected the cut. It wasn't that bad, the stinging had stopped and it wasn't bleeding anymore.

                Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

                "Who is it?" I walked toward the door.

                "Room Service." I smiled remembering the dance.

                I grabbed the door knob and turned it. Vaughn smiled back at me.

                "Hey." He said. I repeated and moved to the side. He entered the room and looked around. "The third floor always has the best rooms."

                I laughed. "You want the chip or not?" That made him laugh which made me laugh which made both of us crack up.

                When he had stopped, finally, he said. "Yeah, where is it?"

                I grabbed my bag from the bed and sat down on it. As I opened the bag, Vaughn sat down next to me, taking the chip when I handed it to him.

                "What now?" I asked, not sure what to do.

                "You get dressed and meet me downstairs." He stood up and walked over to the door, but I ran and stood in his way.

                "Excuse me?" I must have looked so stupid standing there.

                "I said that you should get dressed and meet me downstairs so that we can go to Trattoria de Nardi." Vaughn smiled at me then moved to the door again. As he started to shut it he said to me. "Go get dressed. And hurry up or we'll be late."

                I just smiled and watched him shut the door. I couldn't wait.

~~~ And then you will see

The morning will come

And everyday will be bright as the sun

All of your fears cast them on me

I just want you to see~~~

**Vaughn's POV**

**                The restaurant can't even compare to how she looked in the light. Sporting a jacket and tie I took her arm as we walked in, noticing the few stares from some of the men there. I smiled, for more then the reason that they were jealous, for the reason that I was here with her. I watched as the waiter held the chair for her and she sat down. Then I sat myself.**

                "You were right…" She whispered across the table.

                "I was right about what?" I asked confused.

                "The place is beautiful." I nodded remembering what I had told her about this place. It all seemed nothing when I looked at her. I smiled as I thought about how she sparkled in the light and how it danced across her skin.

                "What?" She asked. I guess she noticed the stupid look on my face.

                "Nothing. Just thinking." I answered still smiling.

                "About what?" She smiled too which made me think that she knew what I was thinking. Did I just make sense at all. Yeah, well it does to me anyway.

                "About you." I took her hand from across the table and kissed it. "I saw that in the movie The Three Musketeers and I've wanted to do it since."

                Sydney laughed and watched as the waiter made his way over to us.

                "Siete pronti ad ordinare? (are you ready to order)" He asked us.

She looked down at the menu then up to me again. "Ordine per me. (order for me)"

                I nodded and looked at the waiter. I told him our order which included a bottle of wine.

                "That's sounds delicious." Sydney told me.

                "It is." I smiled. "My mother makes that dish all the time. It's better here though. Don't tell her I said that." We both laughed.

                When dinner was over I took her back to her room at the hotel.

                "I had fun. It was nice to be able to be in public with you." Sydney smiled and opened the door leading the way in.

                "Me too." I nodded and smiled back at her.

                "Wish we could do it more often." She walked toward me and put her arms around my neck. I slid my own around her waist.

                "Yeah, but with the CIA and SD-6 we'll have to wait." I kissed her cheek. "At least Weiss won't rat us out, but if Haladki found out…" I kissed her lips softly.

                "I know…" She replied frowning. I kissed her again, this time deeper. She responded by pulling me closer.

                I pulled back and said. "I better get going." I kissed her again and smiled, so did she.

                "I'll see you back home." She kissed me again and I left.

                I leaned on the wall outside her room and smiled. I knew what she wanted to do right now, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to do it too.

                Thing is, I don't want to do it here, in a hotel on the other side of the ocean, world. I want to do it after a romantic dinner at my (or her) house, which would be after that hockey game she's been so persistent about. I want there to be candles, wine, whatever. Just not here, not when we have to hide and fight for our lives pretty much every day. I want to have told her I love her before then.

~~~ I saw the teardrops

And I heard you cry

All you need is time

Seek me and you shall find

You have everything

And you're still lonely

It doesn't have to be this way

Let me show you a better day~~~

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                I love him and I wanted to show him that, but not here. In a hotel on the other side of the ocean, world. I want to do it after a romantic dinner at my (or his) house, which would be after that hockey game I've been so persistent about. I want there to be candles, wine, whatever. Just not here, not when we have to hide and fight for our lives pretty much every day. I want to have told him I love him before then.**

                Dixon has no clue what I did last night. We were on the plane ride home when he decides to talk.

                "I was exhausted. Minute I got into the room and on the bed I fell asleep. How'd you sleep last night?" He asked me.

                "I slept perfectly." I smiled thinking of last night. Dinner, talking… then my dreams. I don't have to tell you what they were of.

                "Seems like it." Dixon smiled. "You're glowing again. What is going on with you?" He asked.

                "Nothing. I just had a great night." I told him and he dropped the questions.

                "That's good." He nodded as the plane landed.

                After the debriefing with Sloane I went home to take a long (extend the word long) bubble bath.

                Afterwards I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top, threw my hair in a very messy bun ready to go out and get a bottle of soda before plopping myself on the couch to take in some cute actor before going to bed.

Those _were my plans right before Francie and Will walked in._

                "Oh, hey Syd." Francie smiled at me. She seemed genuinely surprised.

                "Francie? Why do you look so surprised?" I asked, I really wanted to know and that was the only way to get it out of her.

                "I look surprised?" She was a terrible liar. And Will was just standing there with this look on his face.

                "What's up guys?" This was seriously bugging me and I wanted whatever conversation we were about to have to be over and done with.

                "We found this on the floor last night." Will threw something down on the coffee table. I moved to see it and noticed it was an airline ticket. "Just so you know why we were even here, it was because Francie forgot a figurine here. She needed my key."

                I looked at were the ticket was to: France. Shit. I had been there on a mission before.

                "It was bought by a Kate Jones…" Will added. "Syd?"

                I looked up at him when I heard my name. Shit, I repeat, shit.

                "Am I supposed to say something?" I asked in the calmest voice that I could conjure up. I was surprised at how clueless I sounded.

                "You're supposed to tell us who the hell Kate Jones is and why this was in your apartment." Will sounded angry, frustrated and… and another word that was like angry.

                "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I moved around him and went to the phone, not picking it up, but just standing by it.

                "It was in your apartment." Francie said, she wasn't angry, just worried.

                "I don't know who she is." I looked at both of them. "Guys, I am tired and would like to go to bed. Can we figure this out some other time?" I pleaded.

                Will was about to protest, but Francie pulled him out the door. "We'll see you tomorrow." I heard Will say.

                I waited until the car was out of site before picking up the phone and dialing the number I knew so well.

~~~And when it's time to face the storm

I'll be right by your side

Grace will keep us safe and warm

And I know we will survive

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near

Don't you dare give up the fight

Just put your trust beyond the sky~~~

**Vaughn's POV**

**                I knew something was wrong. I knew it. The minute I walked in my door after work I felt something. I even told Weiss, who was sitting on my living room couch, that there was something wrong.**

                "It's probably nothing man." He replied. To make a joke he added. "Maybe it was something you ate…"

                I laughed and pushed the thought into the back of my head as I called the pizza place.

                Two slices of pizza and many corny jokes from Weiss I decided to head to bed.

                "I'll see you tomorrow." I called from the doorway to Weiss's car.

                He just waved and drove off.

                I still had that damn feeling.

                Just then the phone rings and my bad feeling gets worse.

                "Hello?" I hear Sydney on the other end saying things that sound like, 'can we meet', 'the usual place'. All I can do is say. "Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes."

                Ten minutes later I'm hugging her and she's telling me about Will and Francie.

~~~I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone I'm here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel~~~


	4. The One

A/N – Song is The One by Backstreet Boys. Later in the fic there is a phone conversation the stuff in ( ) is Sydney saying stuff. You better like this chapter because I wrote some stuff over because the first song I wrote it with I decided that it didn't fit well, but it did with the next chapter. So you better enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
~~~I guess you were lost when I met you  
  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
  
So out of trust and I knew  
  
No more than mysteries and lies  
  
There you were, wild and free  
  
Reaching out like you needed me  
  
A helping hand to make it right  
  
I am holding you all through the night~~~  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
I didn't know what to do. Sydney had stopped crying about five minutes ago and she was still in my arms. Probably waiting for me to tell her what to do.  
  
"It wasn't your fault they found out." I offered trying to break the silence.  
  
"Should've been more fucking careful." I heard her mutter as she pulled away. She paced for what seemed like forever, and then collapsed in the lonely chair. "What the hell am I supposed to tell them?" She looked toward me as if I could give her all the answers.  
  
I really wish I could.  
  
"For now, I think you should keep up the whole 'I don't know' routine. Until we find out how much they do know." I added. "I'll ask your dad to help me check it out." I leaned down in front of her and kissed her. "It'll be fine. I promise you that I will try my hardest okay?" I whispered.  
  
She stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on her head feeling her hair on my cheek.  
  
"I gotta go." Sydney whispered against my shoulder. My arms moved away from her. "Thanks." She kissed me softly, and then left.  
  
I stood there… watching and waiting.  
  
~~~To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
  
Cause my fear is gone  
  
And I want to take you from darkness to light  
  
There you were, wild and free  
  
Reaching out like you needed me  
  
A helping hand to make it right  
  
I am holding you all through the night~~~  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
I don't know when I got home. I just felt like driving after my 'talk' with Vaughn. My living room looked different when I got back. I must've stood there ten minutes before actually looking at the clock. 12:30. Perfect.  
  
I made my way to my room. The light hurt my eyes but I adjusted. I adjust to everything. To the light, to lying, to going all over the world, to my dad… to my mother.  
  
She might be alive. That sounds so strange to say. She might be alive. I want to know how dad feels. I don't know why I want to know, I just know that I want to know. I also want to know everything that mom was thinking as she killed those people, especially Vaughn's father. What was going through her head? Dad never even told us how she killed any of them. Was it gun, knife, what was it? If she is alive and I find her, I'll ask her.  
  
Let's see, I got from worrying about Francie and Will to thinking what weapon my mother used to kill people. That's just not right.  
  
I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed on my bed, ready for some sleep. It eluded me until about two in the morning, and then I finally drifted into a dream. A dream where everyone knew the truth and Arvin Sloane was dead.  
  
I woke up to the sound of music on the radio. The minute I stood up I had a bad feeling about something. Then I heard someone in the kitchen. I calmed down when I heard Francie's voice singing 'My Girl'.  
  
Hold on. I looked over to the radio then next to it. There was a small box next to it. I went over to it and picked it up. Taped to the top it said. 'Needed to give you this – Vaughn'. I smiled and put it in my bag that was on the floor. I'll open it later.  
  
I threw on my normal pair of jeans and tank-top and hurried into the kitchen.  
  
"What're you doing?" I asked Francie as I sat down at the table.  
  
"I'm making lunch. What does it look like I'm doing?" She shot back smiling.  
  
I smiled and then frowned. "Lunch? What… what time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock. I have got to buy one of those.  
  
"It's twelve forty, hun." She answered. "You want some lunch?" I shook my head, no as I stood up. "Oh, and remember in an hour me and you are going shopping. You promised." She reminded me.  
  
"I remember. Let me go take a shower while you eat." I left her in the kitchen, making my way to the bathroom.  
  
Two hours later I'm trying on a dress that I would never wear in public. It seems like one of the dresses I'd wear on one of my missions.  
  
I stepped out of the dressing room and looked at myself in the mirror. "You almost done in there." I called to Francie who was trying on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Almost." She yelled back.  
  
I went over to my bag and opened it looking around for my lip-gloss. My hand touch something smooth and I pulled it out. It was the box Vaughn had left for me. I smiled and opened it. "Oh my God." I whispered looking at the necklace inside. I took it out, fingering the silver chain and the small charm. I almost laughed when I saw the charm was of a little guardian angel. I looked back at the box and noticed a small piece of paper.  
  
Sydney  
  
Just needed to give you this for the times when I can't be your guardian angel. I hate the fact that I can't say or do anything that will make your friends forget what they found, but I know you'll find a way to get through it. Can't wait till I see you again.  
  
Your Guardian Angel,  
  
Michael  
  
I smiled and hooked the clasp behind my neck. Letting the charm drop, I looked in the mirror. It was gorgeous.  
  
"I'm done." I heard Francie's door open and she came out. "Oh God. I love that dress on you. You have to get it." She admired it and then took a look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I like that shirt." I told her. "If you don't get it then I am." We both laughed.  
  
"Syd. Were you wearing that necklace when we left?" I nodded (lied). "It's gorgeous." She complemented.  
  
"I know." I smiled and we both got changed into our regular clothes. Ready to shop some more.  
  
"So, I forgot to ask how your trip went." Francie pulled me on the line to pay hours later. She was getting a few pairs of pants and two t- shirts. I was getting a couple t-shirts and that dress (which, by the way, wasn't my decision, it was hers).  
  
"It went fine." I smiled at her. Should I tell her or wait till Dixon does. "We went to this business party and I met a guy."  
  
Francie looked shocked and slapped me playfully. "You couldn't tell me sooner?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to get your hopes up. The guy lives in New York." I lied. I handed the cashier my money and took my change.  
  
Francie did the same. "I won't get my hopes up. But come on. If you don't start dating soon I am going to set you up on a blind date. What about the guy you told me about, the one from work."  
  
I blushed. She's talking about Vaughn. "Michael?" I questioned trying to take her mind away from me blushing.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." She and I walked into the cool air and to the car.  
  
"I told you. He's my boss and we are not allowed to date." I wondered what she would think if I told her we were dating. "Anyway, what about you dating? Why don't you find yourself a guy then worry about me."  
  
"Cause I am already going on a date with this guy I met at Zebu Lounge the other night." She whispered.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" I got inside the passenger seat and her in the drivers seat. "What's his name? What's he do? What does he look like?" I bombarded her with questions that she'd be asking me.  
  
"Hold on will you." She laughed and so did I. "His name is Kenneth and he works at an insurance company. Plus, he is so cute."  
  
"And his last name would be…" I let the 'be' trail. As she pulled onto the road.  
  
"It's Vaughn. I thought it sounded cool, like spy kinda cool. We got to talking and he was telling me about his family. His mom lives here and so does his older brother Michael. Dad died when he was six. That's so sad right?" I could barely hear her through my shock.  
  
"Yeah." The rest of the way was filled with laughing and jokes. Then we got home…  
  
I walked into my apartment and threw my bag on the couch, Francie doing the same.  
  
"So what do you…" I stopped when I saw a white piece of paper on the couch next to my bag.  
  
"Syd? What's wrong?" Francie followed me and sat down next to me as I opened the paper.  
  
Sydney,  
  
Warehouse on Miller Drive. 8:00 Saturday. Alone. Will Tippin here.  
  
A Friend LB  
  
"Oh my god." Francie took the note from me. "Sydney this is really spooky."  
  
I just sat there. 8:00 was in two hours. I knew who I should call, but what am I supposed to say to Francie? Am I supposed to just leave her here and tell her to be careful? Good plan.  
  
"I gotta make a phone call." I stood up and when Francie made to get up I stopped her. "Stay here. I'll be right back."  
  
"Syd, are you calling the police or…"  
  
"No. Someone else. France, you just gotta trust me on this one." I try to make it sound like joke, but instead I moved to the phone and dialed.  
  
~~~You need me like I need you  
  
We can share our dreams coming true  
  
I can show you what true love means  
  
Just take me hand, baby please...~~~  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
"Kenny!" I yelled to my 'little brother'. In reality he is the same size as me, it's just that he is younger and all that shit.  
  
"What?" He called back. By now I should say that I was in the kitchen and he was in the living room.  
  
"You didn't invite anyone else did you?" I asked. Tonight was gonna be a 'brother night' so naturally Kenneth would invite someone.  
  
"Nope. Just you and me bro." I heard him rummaging through something.  
  
"I'm cooking, so what the hell are you doing?" I heard more rummaging then footsteps.  
  
"Movie." He held up 'Memento' the DVD version. I nodded and he sat at the table. "What are you making?"  
  
I held up a taco shell and he laughed. "The only thing I can make." I watch as he grabbed the phone that had just started ringing.  
  
"Hello" He said into the receiver. "Yeah… he's right here… hold on." Handing the cordless phone to me he told me. "It's a girl named Sydney. Sounds urgent."  
  
I nodded and started to get worried. "Sydney? (Yeah, hi, am I interrupting anything?) No. (Good, I just need to talk.) What's the matter? (Can we meet in the usual place?) Yeah. (Who answered the phone?) My brother. (Ok. Meet me. Ten minutes?) Ten minutes. (I'm sorry to call you, but being that you're the only one I can tell…) It's nothing. You know that you- (Have your number. I know.) I'll see you in ten minutes. (Ten minutes.) Bye. (Bye.)" I hung up and looked toward Kenneth. "That was…"  
  
"Sydney." He finished. "I'm coming too." I shook my head, no, but he didn't give up. He never does. "I'm coming and you are going to fill me in about her along the way."  
  
"I regret the day I told you of my CIA life." We laughed and grabbed our jackets.  
  
"The one thing you gotta know is that I love her and I haven't told her yet." I pushed him out the door.  
  
Ten minutes later I am waiting for Sydney while explaining me and her to Kenneth. The only thing I didn't tell him was how dad died.  
  
I heard the gate opening so I jumped off the table that I had been sitting on. Sydney walked in and immediately I see her friend… I think it's Francie… behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked her giving her a confused look. (or at least I hope it looked that way.)  
  
"I had to bring her, she wouldn't let up." Sydney pointed to a chair and looked at Francie. "Sit and don't ask questions. I'll answer all of them later."  
  
"Sydney what is going…" I saw her notice Kenneth and the look in his eyes turned to shock. "Aren't you the guy I might the other night?" He nodded.  
  
"You two met?" I sounded and looked so damn surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney answered. "Let them talk, I need to talk to you." She pulled my arm and we walked deeper into the warehouse.  
  
"You knew that they met?" I still had this shocked look on my face.  
  
"She told me a few hours ago. All she said was that she met Kenneth Vaughn and with the information she told me it didn't take long to put two and two together." She shot out.  
  
"What happened that made you call me?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders.  
  
She explained about the note and I already knew about the plane ticket.  
  
"God, I feel like I did when Danny died, just so damn helpless and…" I watched the look in her eyes go from fear to a light bulb like she had just thought of something. "Hold on."  
  
I followed her back to Francie and Kenneth.  
  
"Francie!" Sydney called. Francie stopped her conversation with my brother and looked toward Sydney. "I am going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure Syd."  
  
"Did Will ever give up that story on Danny?" I registered to the question and stared at Sydney.  
  
Francie just sat there. That was the only answer that we needed.  
  
"Do you think it was…"  
  
I stopped her. "No. SD-6 wouldn't have left you that note. You know that. They would have just killed him."  
  
Sydney sighs and Francie looks shocked.  
  
"Sydney. That is it. I have been patient long enough with the whole Will and SD-6 crap. You are going to tell me what is going on right now." She snapped.  
  
So we explained…  
  
"I don't like this." I said as Sydney steered the car onto one of the main streets, heading toward Miller Drive.  
  
"What don't you like about it? I came up with it and you agreed." She risked a glance at me.  
  
"I don't like that fact that they are coming." I gestured to the backseat.  
  
"Hey! We are trying to help." Kenneth could be so damn stubborn. He takes after dad.  
  
"I don't care what you are trying to do. You guys could get hurt or worse killed." I argued with him.  
  
"Didn't stop dad and it's not stopping you." I heard him mutter.  
  
"You know what? Dad was trained and so am I. He knew what the hell he was doing." I turned in my seat so that I could see him better. "Not his fault someone killed him."  
  
Sydney flinched. Thing was, Kenneth noticed. "There's something more. Something both of you are not telling us." His eyes flashed in… something, anger, confusion.  
  
I sighed and turned back toward the windshield. I felt Sydney glancing at me every few seconds and I looked at her.  
  
"Michael." Kenneth snapped.  
  
"I don't think that this is the time…"  
  
"No, now is the perfect time." I'm surprised her didn't say 'that's final' at the end of his sentence.  
  
Sydney nodded and looked back toward the road. "Make it quick. Were almost there." That's not the only reason I wanna make it quick.  
  
"You sure you wanna know?" He nods so I tell him. "Sydney's mom… Laura… she worked for the KGB… she got orders in her books and on of them… one of them was to kill... to kill dad." I finished and looked out the passenger window.  
  
"Oh my god." I hear him whisper.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent.  
  
"I don't like this." I repeated my earlier comment.  
  
"Neither do I." Sydney whispered looking back toward the car where Francie and Kenneth were waiting if we needed help.  
  
"So why the hell are we doing this?" I ask confused at how the hell she was so calm and worried at the same time.  
  
"Because my best friend is in danger and I will do anything to save him." She looks at me as we enter the warehouse. "Will's been there for me. As much as you have."  
  
The floor creaked as we entered and walked further and further in. Then we heard a groan coming from the back.  
  
Making our way to the sound I held her hand tightly. I couldn't tell if she was pulling me closer or if I was pulling her. All I do know is that the moment we saw Will strapped in the lonely chair Sydney let go of me and rushed to untie him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." A voice said through the darkness.  
  
Sydney had gotten the blindfold off of Will and he stared at her then at me. She straightened up at the sound of the voice and I quickly walked over to her and Will, not taking my eyes off the silhouette of the person who had commented.  
  
"Who are you?" Sydney asked. The woman who had been speaking stepped forward into the light. All our faces (besides hers) showed the shock. "Mom?"  
  
~~~I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
  
I'll be the one~~~ 


	5. Too Bad

A/N – This is the worst of all the chapters (my insecurity is showing)  
  
Song is Too Bad – Nickelback. Just put it this way, every time you see the word father in the lyrics just replace it with mother.  
  
Just like in the last chapter, there is a phone conversation. This time though Vaughn is the one in the ( ).  
  
  
  
~~~Fathers hands were lined with dirt  
  
From long days in the field  
  
And mother's hands are serving meals  
  
In a cafe on Main Street  
  
With mouths to feed  
  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
  
And all I hear about is  
  
How it's so bad, it's so bad~~~  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
"Mom?" I repeated to the woman. All she did was nod. How can someone just stand there and fucking nod when they are in this kind of position?  
  
"Syd." Will stood up and almost fell so I let him lean on me. "What's going on?" I heard him whisper looking around at everyone. He had a black eye and kept wincing.  
  
"I'm sorry about the bruises that he has." There was sincerity in her voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" I looked up at her expecting a smile saying that those words had been a joke, but all I received was a face that showed she cared.  
  
"My colleges were helping me with something and they didn't know what I was up to at the time." All I could do was stare. I looked over to Vaughn who was now helping to hold Will up, all the while staring with eyes of anger and frustration.  
  
"What were you up to at the time?" I asked in my own anger towards her.  
  
"I was looking for you." The shock from before came back to me. She had been looking for me while I had been looking for her. How fucking ironic.  
  
"Syd." I heard a sharp whisper come from Will.  
  
"We have to get him home." I stated looking at Vaughn then to my mother.  
  
Vaughn nodded and took Will's arm over his shoulder. "Come on. You're gonna be fine."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn just smiled. "A friend."  
  
"I don't want a friend." Stubborn damn Will.  
  
"I'm not yours." I nearly laughed as Vaughn took Will towards the door and out to the car. I followed until I got to the door.  
  
"Since you know where I live, I guess I should be expecting something. Like a visit to tell me exactly why you were looking…" I left then. I didn't know what else to say to her. I didn't know if I wanted to.  
  
~~~You left without saying goodbye  
  
Although I'm sure you tried  
  
You call and ask from time to time  
  
To make sure we're alive  
  
But you weren't there  
  
Right when I'm needing you the most  
  
And now I dream about it  
  
How it's so bad, it's so bad~~~  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
'I was looking for you'. The words kept repeating over and over in my head as I drove everyone back to Sydney's house and Sydney explained what happened inside to them all. I looked over to her when she finished.  
  
"Are you going to…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence. If I finished with 'tell Will the truth' he'd go all reporter on her.  
  
Doesn't matter. She read my mind. "I don't know yet." Then she looked out the window. Shit.  
  
Her house looked different then I had imagined. I lead Will (who was leaning on me again) over to the couch and sat him down. The way he looked at me I got the feeling he hated me already. "I feel the same way about you buddy." I muttered making sure he didn't hear me.  
  
Sydney threw her jacket on the couch and sighed. Francie and Kenneth had made there way into the kitchen to get ice for Will.  
  
I moved over to Sydney and whispered so he couldn't hear. "Have you decided if you're going to tell him or not?"  
  
She looked at me. I knew her answer before she said it. "Yes. I'm gonna tell him. What else am I supposed to do? I just have to pray they both keep there mouths shut." She smiled at me then went to help Francie and Kenneth.  
  
I looked over to Will and winced at his bruises. I felt sorry for him, really sorry, and Sydney too. She gets those kinds of bruises every day. I work at a desk. The worst injury I've ever gotten was a paper cut. Stung like hell too.  
  
"Who are you?" I spun towards Will with a look that said 'what the hell'.  
  
"Michael Vaughn." I stated hoping he'd stop there.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"How do you know Syd?" One small movement and he winced. God, now I really feel sorry.  
  
"Work." It's not a lie at least. Saved by the angel, Sydney walked in with Francie and Kenneth.  
  
"Hey." She kneeled in front of Will and put the ice pack on the growing bruise on his forehead. "Be thankful you don't have any worse ones." She smiled.  
  
Kenneth looked towards me and I nodded. "We better get going." I pulled Kenneth up and pointed to his jacket that lay on a chair. He got the message and picked it up.  
  
Sydney stood up after making sure Will had a hold on the ice pack and moved towards me. At first I was watching Kenneth whisper to Francie, then I noticed Sydney. "Leaving so soon?" She whispered.  
  
"You should tell him your life while I'm not here. Plus I don't want my brother in all this mess." I leaned down and kissed her, rousing whispers from Francie to Kenneth and a short, harsh cough from Will. I smiled. "I'll see you." I whispered in her ear. Grabbing my jacket me and Kenneth left.  
  
~~~Father's hands are lined with guilt  
  
For tearing us apart  
  
Guess it turned out in the end  
  
Just look at where we are  
  
Made it out, still got clothing on our backs  
  
And now I scream about it  
  
How it's so bad, it's so bad~~~  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
I looked around my house after getting home from taking Will home. Explaining my job to him hadn't been that hard with Francie around. And now she had gone home too.  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" I asked her. I knew she was here. I'm not a spy for nothing.  
  
I watched her shadow come out of the dark corner. "I wanted to explain myself. Most of all, I wanted to start over… can I sit down?"  
  
I nodded. "Start over? What do you mean?" I sat across from her.  
  
"Start over my life." She took a deep breath. "Start over my relationships. The one with you mostly. Maybe even the one with your father. Not sure yet." She laughed. A genuine laugh.  
  
"Why do you think that he'd want to or that I'd want to?" I asked her, not sure if there was a threat to my words or not.  
  
"I had to try." She was right. What's the point in wanting something if you're not going to try and get it.  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" I asked her. "Am I supposed to say alright and fill you in on what the hells been going on in my life. You know sure as hell dads not gonna do that." My anger was coming back from before.  
  
"I know. And no, you're not supposed to do anything. I would like it if you thought about it though." The look in her eyes made me remember everything before she 'died'. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now…"  
  
"No." I cut her off. If I hadn't wanted to see her then I would've never wanted to look for her. I wanted to see her. "I was going to look for you…." I was cut off by the phone ringing.  
  
"You should answer that." She got up and walked around the couch, nodding toward the phone.  
  
I grabbed it. "Hello. (Hey.)" Vaughn's voice soothes whatever fear, doubts, or anything that I've been having. "What's wrong? (Devlin called me.)" There is an urgency and worry in his voice… the name Devlin doesn't usually come with good news. "What happened? (You know how me, Weiss and your dad helped you escape from the FBI?) Yeah, so? (Devlin said that he is suspending me for as long as Devlin sees fit, which won't be that long. The FBI wanted to go over all the charges, that's why it took so long, and they decided that I should just be suspended for a while. I thought you might want to know.) How long does Devlin think you should be suspended?" I looked over to my mother and saw her staring at me. "(Devlin says that it should only be one or two weeks.) That's good." I paused, not wanting him to hang up. "I have to go. (Yeah… me too. I'll call you okay?) Yeah. (Bye, Syd.) Bye Vaughn." I hung up the phone and looked over to my mother.  
  
"Vaughn?" She questioned. "CIA handler right?" The surprise from her knowing must have shown. "I knew you were CIA." She walked a little closer to me and leaned on the arm of the couch. "I looked through files. When you talked of suspension I figured handler."  
  
"Yeah, he's my handler." I nodded and stood up.  
  
"Vaughn…." Her voice trailed as if she was thinking. "Sounds familiar."  
  
I nodded again and looked away from her.  
  
"You know why it sounds familiar don't you?" I nodded again. I couldn't tell if she remembered or not. "I felt no remorse back then… I feel all of it now though. And believe me that's a lot of remorse." I guess she does remember. "When did you find out… about me and the KGB? Actually I rather know how…"  
  
I hesitated. "I found the codes in your books. The ones dad got you. I asked Vaughn to check them out for me. Confirming my suspicion he told me that they were KGB orders to kill agents." I looked back towards her. She really did look sorry… and that surprised me. "At first I thought my father was the agent." She looked up at me, a shock in her eyes. "Then he told me the truth. Vaughn sitting right next to me, we both found out that it was really you who worked for the KGB, killed the agents… including his father." I looked down as I added the last part.  
  
"I don't want you to forgive me yet." I looked up and saw her smile. "Funny isn't it. I don't want you to forgive me for all that I've done yet. I want you to forgive me after you've gotten to know me and vice versa." She smiled again and walked toward the door.  
  
I followed as she opened it and walked out.  
  
Just then she spun around. "Can you do me a favor Sydney?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Can you arrange a meeting between me and your father?"  
  
"I'd have to lie to him to get him to see you…" I nod. "I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks." She kissed me on the cheek and then left.  
  
And I go inside, ready to make another lie… this time to tell the person who's lied to me the most.  
  
~~~It's too bad, it's too bad  
  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
Let's talk~~~ 


	6. Again

A/N – Song is Again by Janet Jackson. This time it's Jack and Laura POV's. Phone convo later: Sydney is in the ( ). Sorry about all the phone convo's. 

~~~I heard from a friend today

And she said you were in town

Suddenly the memories came back to me in my

Mind

How can I be strong I've asked myself

Time and time I've said

That I'll never fall in love with you again~~~

**Jack POV**

_"Dad?" The voice is far away from me. Too far. I try to search for the person it belongs to but come up empty handed._

_                "Jack?" The voice turns sour, deceitful and I see Laura standing there watching me. Then I see __Sydney__, we form a triangle. Then Laura starts laughing and the room fills with water, just it doesn't touch her. I look over to __Sydney__ and she's drowning, I try to swim, but all I can do is watch her die. I hear a ringing sound… a ring sound as my mind goes blank and my heart stops._

I shot up straight in my bed. God, it seemed so real. Laura, Sydney… me. Suddenly I realized my phone was ringing.

                "Hello?" I answered groggily. "(Did you just wake up?) Yes… what time is it? (Dad, it's eleven am.) God. Why'd you call? (I called because I need you to meet me somewhere…) Where? (The carousel.) Okay, what time? (1 o'clock) Okay. I'll be there." I hung up the phone and slid my feet to the floor. It was already eleven o'clock. Okay, one o'clock, that's in two hours. Enough time to get dressed and take a shower… maybe I should take a shower first then get dressed. First let's get my mind back.

                The carousel used to be Sydney's favorite spot. She'd beg Laura and me to take her and when we gave in she'd squeal with delight. The perfect child.

                I sat down at one of the benches for parents watching their children. There are three couples here watching their children ride around and around.

                I see Sydney and stand up. "What'd you want to talk about?" I ask steadily.

                "Umm…" She stuttered the rest. "I'm not the one who wanted to talk…"

                I must have looked flabbergasted if that even is a word. "Excuse me?" I saw her look behind me so I turned around. "Laura?"

~~~A wounded heart you gave

My soul you took away

Good intentions you had many

I know you did

I come from a place that hurts

And God knows how I've cried

And I never want to return

Never fall again~~~

**Laura's POV**

"Thanks Sydney." I smiled at her and watched her talk to her father. Saying things like 'I had to' 'you need to talk to her'.

                Then she left. Jack turned back towards me. "Hi." He said coldly.

                "Hi." I answered back. "I asked Sydney to do this, it's not her fault."

                "I know…" He was hesitant. I swear that if he were ten he would run away right now.

                "I wanted to talk to you about turning myself in… to the FBI." There was shock and surprise in his eyes.

                "Why would you do that?" He asked me, his voice catching a bit.

                "Isn't that the only way to do right by Sydney… by you?" I looked into his eyes and hope to see a 'yes' to my question.

                "No." He answered. Plain, flat and cold.

                "Then how do I do right by you?" I asked. I want to know so bad that I'll do anything.

                "I don't know. I don't do this all the time you know." His anger was getting the best of him.

                "I'm sorry okay? I'm going to turn myself in okay? Is that enough?" The silence… it was killing me.

                "Don't. Don't turn yourself in." He whispered. "Leave. Don't let them catch you. That will be enough."

                "Okay. I'll do whatever you want. I'll leave, turn myself in. It doesn't matter." I pleaded with him. "Do you want me to leave?"

                "I don't know." He thought about it. "Give me a day. That's all I ask… a day."

                "Okay. A day." I agree.

~~~Making love to you

Oh it felt so good and

Oh so right

  
So here we are alone again'

Didn't think it'd come to this

And to know it all began

With just a little kiss~~~

**Jack's POV**

I took the day off. Called in sick. To both SD-6 and the CIA. I need time to think about what I want her to do, Leave or Stay. No, wait, I know what I want. I just need to think of a way to give her the reason. Sydney called before, asking me how it went. I told her that me and her mother were going to meet later… to talk. I need a plan. A way to tell her what I want her to do.

                My apartment looked smaller and darker when I got home and now, two hours later, it looks even gloomier.

                I got up and went into the bathroom. Splashing water on my face I looked in the mirror above the sink. My eyes reflected everything I felt in this one day.

                Not able to look at them anymore I left the bathroom and went into my bedroom. Looking around at the pictures I remembered the one on my dresser. Walking over, I picked it up.

                Sydney, the five year old, smiled up at me. I had one hand on Sydney's shoulder, the other arm was wrapped around Laura's waist.

                I know what I'm going to do, I always have.

~~~I've come too close to happiness

To have it swept away

Don't think I can take the pain

No never fall again

Kinda late in the game

And my heart is in your hands

Don't you stand there and then

Tell me you love me

Then leave again

Cause I'm falling in love with

You again~~~

**Laura's POV**

I walked down the street on the way to meet Jack. Before, I had an idea of what he was going to tell me, now I had no clue.

                The restaurant isn't too crowded and I spotted Jack easily. I sat down across from him and smiled.

                He gave me a small smirk and I muttered. "Better then nothing."

                "You hungry?" He finally said something.

                I shook my head. "No. You?" He shakes his own head. "So why don't you just tell me what you want me to do…"

                "Ok." He sighed… a long harsh sigh. "I want you to leave." I took a hard breath. "Let me tell you why though."

                Just then a song started… our song. God, memories. Wish I could erase them all.

                "Want to dance?" I watched him stand up and hold a hand out to me. I nodded and he leads me to where every else had started to dance. "I have my reasons for wanting you to go."

                His hand rests on my waist, the other tightly in mine.

                "What are they?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to know.

                "One reason is that I still love you…" He took in another long breath. "I don't think I can take it if I know you are in FBI custody. I need to know you are safe."

                "Another reason?"

                "I don't have one."

                "That's good enough for me." I smiled. He smiled. And when I say smiled I mean smiled. A grin that I never knew he could muster enough happiness for. "I love you too." I rest my head on his shoulder. Yeah, I'm not going to be here for long, but might as well make the best of now.

~~~Hold me

Hold me

Don't ever let me go

Say it just one time

Say you love me

God knows I do

Love you

Again~~~


	7. This Kiss

A/N – Song is This Kiss – Faith Hill.

This one has Francie and Kenneth POV's too. So watch out.

Set a week later.

~~~It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me~~~

**Sydney's POV**

"Where are you two going tonight anyway?" Will sat on my couch reading a magazine, while Francie brushed my hair.****

"Double date." Francie pulled my hair into a high pony-tail, leaving a few strands in front of my face.

"With who?" I could tell Will was getting antsy with jealousy.

"Thanks Francie." I whispered. "Gotta go get dressed." I said as I stood up.

As I left the room I heard Francie answer Will. "With Kenneth and Michael. The two who helped get you back." I opened the door to my bedroom and listened to Francie. "I gotta go get dressed too. If they get here will you answer the door?"

Before I could hear Will's answer I slipped into my room to get ready. The blue dress that Francie made me buy was sitting on my bed. I pulled it around my waist and slipped the thin straps onto my shoulders.

_It's not as bad as I thought. I thought as I felt the fabric brush against my knee. I look in the mirror as I smear on some shiny lip-gloss. I hate eye-shadow, so I didn't put on any. As I was applying some blush I heard the knock at the door._

"Will!" Francie yelled from the room she was in.

                "Yeah, yeah." He called back. I heard the door open and more people talking.

A few minutes later I peak into Francie's room. "Ready??" I asked her.

She just nods and we both go out into the living room.               

"Hey." I put my hand on Vaughn's arm to turn him around.

                "Wow." He said when he saw my dress. "You look… amazing."

                Smiling I told him. "Let me grab my bag." I leave for a minute then come back to find Vaughn standing very far from Will. I laugh softly then take his arm. "Let's go."

"We'll see you later Will." Francie kissed him on the cheek then went to Kenneth.

Will just nodded still eyeing Vaughn. "Anyway you're father would want company while he's sitting in his house contemplating his life?"

"No." I pulled Vaughn toward the door. "For two reasons. One, mom just left two days ago. And two… I don't think he likes you."

                Will nodded and watched us leave.

~~~I don't want another heartbreak

I don't need another turn to cry

I don't want to learn the hard way

Baby hello, oh no, goodbye

But you got me like a rocket

Shooting straight across the sky~~~

**Vaughn's POV**

**                She's gorgeous. In the past year how many times have I though _that? About a million… everyday._**

                The restaurant is Kenneth's favorite. He has good taste, what can I say?

                The whole night is made up of use all laughing and having a good time. Food that we order can't compare to what any of us is feeling or thinking right now. My thoughts are interrupted by each other. The only thing they have in common is they are about Sydney. –She looks terrific tonight- -She has a trip tomorrow- -Her eyes are shining-

                I can't get over the fact that I am sitting here with her. I should be worried about the fact that SD-6 or the CIA could see us… but I don't care. We discussed all that and we said to hell with them all.

                Kenneth likes Francie. All older brothers can tell when their younger brother likes someone. And it's written all over his face. Of course Francie looks exactly the same way.

                As the music started I looked over to Sydney. She smiled as I kicked Kenneth under the table.

                The expression on his face told me he knew exactly what I thought he should do. With that, he stood up and held a hand out to Francie.

                Sydney smiled at me. "Why'd you do that?"

                "Two reasons." I slid my chair closer to hers. "I wanted to be alone with you. And I wanted to see them do something besides talk. Which is what they've been doing all evening."

                "Leave them alone." Sydney playfully hit my arm. "They like each other." She nodded toward them.

                Francie had her head on Kenneth's shoulder. One of his hands was on her waist; the other was in her hand.

                This was perfect.

~~~Cinderella said to Snow White

How does love get so off course

All I wanted was a white knight

With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset

Baby I'm forever yours~~~

**Francie's POV**

**                Just so you know, I knew that Michael had kicked Kenneth. But I also knew that if he hadn't I would have asked Kenneth to dance anyway.**

                Kenneth is cute, sweet and just so damn fun to be around. Sydney says he sounds like his brother. Michael is sweet. He listens that is the best part of him. Sydney is so head over heals in love with him… at times it makes me sick.

                I looked up at Kenneth and smiled. "You know that they just wanted to be alone right?" I told him looking over to Sydney and Michael… they were making those googly eyes at each other.

                "Yeah." He whispered. I felt his fingers lightly on the bottom of my chin, leading my face to look at him. "But so did I."

                I looked back down smiling. _Should I kiss him or not?_

_                "Francie." He whispered and I could feel his eyes on me._

                I smiled and looked up at him.

~~~You can kiss me in the moonlight

On the rooftop under the sky

You can kiss me with the windows open

While the rain comes pouring inside

Kiss me in sweet slow motion

Let's let everything slide

You got me floating

You got me flying~~~

**Kenneth's POV**

**                Francie's sweet. Literally. Her kiss is intoxicating, mysterious, deadly. I can't get enough of her. The thing is that I'm scared. Even as I'm kissing her I'm scared. Michael told me that this is how he felt with Sydney. I don't want to fall. I've been in love before and it didn't work out. Of course that might be why I'm attracted to Francie. She had the same thing happen to her.**

                I pulled back slightly from her and rested my chin on her forehead. The music kept playing and we kept dancing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sydney and Michael smiling.

                "Hey." I pulled her away a bit. "What's say we leave those two alone?" I nodded to the sickening couple at the table.

                I could tell she knew I wanted to just get her alone.

                "Yeah." She smiled and went back over to Sydney to grab her jacket.

                After leaving I wondered what the other two would do with their time.

~~~ It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

Its centrifugal motion

Its perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's subliminal

This kiss, this kiss~~~

A/N – Next chapter is the little romantic Vaughn and Sydney chapter. It's not NC-17… it's not even R. It's fluff. That's it. Just fluff. Actually I have no clue what it is cause I haven't written it yet. But it's gonna be sweet. That's all I can guarantee (and that you'll hopefully enjoy it).


End file.
